


Flashback

by eleanors_park



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanors_park/pseuds/eleanors_park
Summary: “Our pilot,” Zophie says, looking at me in a way that makes it obvious that she wants me to keep my mouth shut and just go along with her. “Lexa, this is Crayton. He’s a caretaker at Raylan’s estate. You may remember seeing him making deliveries to the museum when you were here. He’s been our go-between with Raylan for years.” The first time Lexa saw Crayton.





	Flashback

Lexa’s eyes were fixed on the computer screen in front of her as she sat on the smooth, wooden chair that matched the table her laptop was sitting on. It wasn’t really her own, private laptop, it was the academy’s, but right now she was working on it, giving it commands and making it do as she wished, so she considered it hers even if it was only for the rest of the day.

The museum was crowded like every other day, full of visitors on the two floors below her that came to experience the history of Lorien. Guides walked around with their groups, tiny microphones on their shirts, and flashy cameras in the hands of the people they led. On her floor, and those above her, worked engineers, technicians, and scientists. Her class currently was experimenting with visual simulations that they had designed, and she gave her program its final tweaks. 

Zophie, who came down from the forth story after a lecture, was watching her work. She had a small bag with her with her computer, water, and food, since she would spent the whole day here, studying. 

“And now… watch… this,” she wrote the final words of her code and hit the start button. The program’s window appeared, with a virtul sky and a model of a standart spaceship. She put four fingers on each key that represented going up, down, or sideways and began to fly the ship she had made. If her teacher would accept this as a good project, she wouldn’t be the only one to use it, but flight students and engineers. 

She designed a control panel just in the way it would look in a real ship, set a casement to type landmarks in and added an option of possible threats that the pilot is supposed to avoid during the flight, like missiles. She started to play around, avoid bombs and turn in 360 degrees. In a simple screen like this it wasn’t so fascinating, but viewed from the special glasses that made it seem as if you were really flying, then it could be impressive, what she hoped to achieve. 

She heard footsteps and the buzzing sound of electricity, and turned around at the same time as Zophie to see a person entering the hall. She noticed Zophie smiling and assumed she knew the guy, who was had two floating hovercrafts, one besides each one of his feet. Every one of the hovercraft carried five boxes and the guy, carried another two in addition. She asked herself whether if he could see anything and guessed that no. Whatever he was bringing, it looked important if he had to get it all at once. 

He walked across the room to the glass dome shaped auditorium and Zophie got up from leaning against the desk for a brief second before returning again, as if she wanted to say hello but the guy was one table too far away from them. 

“Who’s that?” Lexa asked as she guy got into the parlor, where he put the boxes on the floor and she could actually see him. He was wearing a thin, blue sweather with darker jeans and he ran his fingers through his hair as he joked with two other people that, apparently, waited for his arrival. They were dressed formally, in suits, yet he managed to make the three of them laugh. Friendly, but not pushy.

“That’s Crayton. He works for Raylan, he’s probably here to deliver,” she didn’t even need to explain who was Raylan, pretty much everyone who set foot in the museum knew who was the most generous donor. They might us well could wrote “Our biggest thank you for Raylan for bringing so much money to this place” on the sign outside.

“Hm,” she answered. Crayton turned around and got out of the room, his job was done. Soon enough he was walking towards the exit of the hall and this time Zophie could call him.

“Crayton!” she waved at him and grinned to the sight of her. She rushed to him and they shared a hug, only then Lexa noticed how pale his hands were. There were pink lines on the edges of his nails, just by the skin, traces of polish. The wrists of his sweather were in a different shade of blue, almost like his jeans. When they broke the hug and he opened his eyes, they were brighter than his shirt, icy yet warm. 

“Okay everyone, showed me what you got!” her professor announced, smiling in anticipation to see what her gifted students had made, right after he left.


End file.
